Tying Questions
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: What happens between John and Sherlock when the consulting detective finds out what Johnlock is? (Johnlock) *One-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two part one-shot written with Winterimperfect (Who role play Sherlock)**

* * *

John sat comfortably on the couch with the evening paper, reading over a rather fascinating article when a sound from his companion, seated at the dining table on his laptop, distracted him. He glanced up to see Sherlock studying the screen with a perplexed expression, one finger pressed to his bottom lip, an obvious sign of confusion.

"Sherlock, what is confusing you?"

Sherlock glanced up at the blonde before gesturing to his screen, "What the devil is 'Johnlock' and why is it all over the internet?"

"You and I. Together."

"Really? People have too much time on their hands." He clicked something and was silent for a short while before he snorted and glanced up at John, "They also seem to have their hands in their pants. Where do they get this stuff? I only know about it because I got a message asking if I knew what 'Johnlock' was. This is because of your blog, isn't it?"

"My blog? You think this is because of my blog?" John asked, putting the paper down.

"Clearly. How else would such romanticism come off of our cases. You always romanticise our cases when you embellish them for your blog, pepper them with photos of you and I which, clearly, is how this came about," Sherlock muttered, turning his laptop around to display a shocking piece of art that had the two of them in the throes of passion, "I must say, they do seem to make me far more attractive than I truly am."

John looked at the photo for a second before looking away, "I don't romanticise our cases I just blog about them." He grabbed his paper before muttering, "You are attractive."

Sherlock cocked a brow, "Flattery will not change the subject. You do add elements of romance and bravado. I would much prefer it be a clinical representation of my methods, but instead you create fodder for these... strange people."

John put the paper down again, "What elements do I add to make my blog have romance and bravado in them?"

"Everything that's not explaining how I come across the evidence through process of elimination and my intellect and focusing more on heroics that simply aren't there."

"Why would I write about that?"

"When I gave you permission to write about the cases, I was assuming it would be a collection of scientific analyses on my methods, not a harrowing adventure."

John let out a sigh, "I can write them any way I choose to."

"You know, I can very well ban you from writing about us."

"Really? How are you going to do that?"

Sherlock straightened and got into John's personal space, bracing his hands on the wall either side of the blondes frame. He leaned in rather close as he whispered, "Tie you up."

John froze in shock, briefly, before he realised he was speechless, he took a deep breath, "Are you serious?"

"Very." Sherlock breathed, his voice dropping an octave as he stared into John's eyes.

John's heart skipped a beat as he looked into the glasz eyes of his flat mate, he could feel his growing erection. He was trying to think of something to say. "Um… I don't see how that would help."

"You wouldn't be able to write those silly posts about us if you're busy being restrained to your mattress, John." Sherlock replied, straightening up and dropping his arms, turning to walk away.

John tensed up as he saw Sherlock turn around, obviously about to disappear into his room, and- without a moments hesitance- grabbed the tall mans shirtsleeve and spun him around. Sherlock's expression of surprised deepened as two large hands found their way to his face and John's lips were on his.

Sherlock stiffened at first; his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to understand what was happening. His hands came to rest on the others hips, uncertain as to what he was expected to do. He knew John had... Romantically inclined feelings towards him- had for a while really- but he wasn't a man of emotion, he was a man of science and logic. But, he was still a man with needs; needs and wants that he knew John could fulfill and that he got an intimate fondness for the man. For all he knew this fondness was the only way he could 'like' a person. With that revelation, his mind stalled and John was pulling away with disappointment shining in his eyes. That was the last straw and Sherlock's hands flew up; grasping at the sandy hair and slamming his lips to John's- albeit painfully and inexperienced- but he did so in hope of getting the message across.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part 2 (Took me long enough to write it) i hope you like it! remember reviews are welcome!**

* * *

John stood in shock; he couldn't believe his flat mate was kissing him back. His heart skipped a beat and he barely noticed Sherlock's inexperience. His hands moved to the consulting detectives waist slowly, he was still in disbelief when the brunette pulled away. The blond looked at his flat mate, unsure what to say at this point, this had to be most awkward moment for him at least he wasn't sure about Sherlock. The doctor's cheeks turned red when his eyes met with the others.

"I'm-" John was cut off by Sherlock's lips touching his. Instead of being in shock this time he moaned into the kiss, moving one hand up entangling it in the others curls and his arm wrapped tight around the others body. He moved his tongue against Sherlock lips begging for entrance to the others mouth, the brunette let the other and mewled as he felt the blond explore his mouth. The consulting detective moved his hands down to the others upper legs and lifted him up, the other moaned into the kiss as he was taken to the couch.

Sherlock roughly laid him on the couch and then got over him, the blond grabbed Sherlock's hair and pulled back roughly into a kiss. Sherlock groaned loudly grabbing onto the others hips and grounded against the other groin area, John whimpered as his erection now strained against his trousers. Sherlock moved his tongue inside John's mouth exploring it, they were so lost in the kiss neither heard the door open and heard the ascending footsteps.

Lestrade stopped in the doorway shocked, Sherlock broke away from the kiss and looked at Lestrade waiting. "Uh, er.. Um... I'll come back in an hour." He said going back down the stairs as quickly as he came in.

The blonde's cheeks were flushed red when Sherlock looked back at him, John expected the other to say something but just kissed him again. He moved his hand back to Sherlock's unruly curls and the brunette kissed down to John's neck, making him whimper softly. The blond bit back a scream as the other bit down on his neck, causing John dug his nails into the consulting detective shoulders. He whimpered when Sherlock's teeth left his neck and he let go of his grip on Sherlock, the brunette moved his hands down to the others trousers, making quick work of the buttons and exposing his hard member.

Sherlock played with John's cock, making him moan into the kisses, as he palmed the blonde's erection; the other moved against his hand. Sherlock put both his hands on the waistband of John's trousers, pulling them down; the other lifted his hips to help. Sherlock was once again over John, kissing the side of the neck he didn't bite down on yet, he moved his hands up the blonde's torso grinning as the other whimpered. John was like putty in Sherlock's hands, he pulled off the doctor's shirt, tossing it aside before going back to kissing his flat mate.

John shifted to get more comfortable under the detective, who moved between the blonde's legs, the blond moved his hands down to Sherlock's pants, unbuttoning them. He put his hands down the brunette's pants and pulling out his hard member, he palmed the brunette's erection making him moan loudly. John pulled him back into a kiss, begging for entrance to his mouth he moved his hand up to the brunette's shirt, he unbuttoned the purple silk shirt ,feeling down the other soft skin as he moved his lips against Sherlock's.

John broke away from the kiss, "We need lube."

"Do we have some?"

"In my room."

Sherlock got off of John, grabbing his hand and pulling him up close, the brunette kissed him before all but dragging him up to the bedroom. Once in the room, John was kissed by the detective as he was being lead to the bed backwards, the back of his legs hit the bed and Sherlock held him up before laying him down. He once again straddled the doctor, entangling one hand the others hair as they kissed; John fumbled in his nightstand for the bottle of lube. Sherlock kissed down John's neck, grabbing the bottle of lube from the others hand and he removed John's pants causing John to grab his curls, pulling him into another kiss.

"Turn over." Sherlock growled into John's ear.

John nodded and turned over, back to Sherlock. The blonde's breathing hitched as he heard the other open the bottle of lube. He closed his eyes as he felt the other start to probe his arse, he moaned as he felt Sherlock's finger move inside him. The consulting Detective leaned down, kissing the bite mark on John's neck, the other whimpered as the brunette put in a second finger. The blond moved towards Sherlock bucking his hips, the brunette moved to the other side of his neck kissing and then lightly biting down.

"Oh god… please.."

Sherlock grinned, removing the fingers and making John whimper, the brunette applied lube to his own throbbing member. He lined up with John's arse before pushing in, the other groaned loudly adjusting to Sherlock inside him.

"Just move." John ordered.

The brunette started to thrust inside the doctor, grabbing onto the blonde's hips and moving faster, the blond grabbed onto the sheets, moaning every time Sherlock thrust inside him. He started to move his hips at a rhythm matching the others, the blond knew he wouldn't last too much longer and ejaculate as Sherlock kept thrusting into him only groaning out his own release minutes later.

Both were catching their breath as the brunette pulled out lying next to the blond, John laid on his side facing the consulting detective.

John smiled, "I thought you were asexual."

"I am, except when it comes to you." Sherlock answered.

"I see." John moved closer to Sherlock, snuggling against him, the brunette wrapped an arm around the blond. "So I assume this means we're in a relationship."

"I do believe so."


End file.
